Blood and Kisses
by lovelyhyperchick
Summary: Zero discovers that he needs a little more than blood from Yuki, and she finds that she is perfectly willing to give more. Constructive critiques are welcome so please R&R! ZxY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters because that pleasure belongs to Matsuri Hino.

Author's Note: I have begun to revise this story because the beginning chapters were out of character and I felt that the plot needed more direction. The main idea of the story remains the same, but I will be making slight changes here and there in order to improve the flow of the story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

…Chapter One…

"So to find x, you have to multiply by this and then," Yuki trailed off and furrowed her brow as she attacked her last assignment of the evening. Despite an easy night of patrolling and only one small stampede of fan girls, she was fast approaching the early hours rather than late hours. Yuki rubbed her hand over her eyes once again before determinedly scribbling answers beside her equations. It was in the midst of this scribbling that Zero found her, lower lip caught firmly between her teeth and nose almost touching the page as she drooped over her work.

Leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, Zero took in the small dark haired girl propped up at the kitchen table. Her efforts to stay awake were failing and he watched as her large brown eyes came dangerously close to closing for the rest of the night.

"Yuki," Zero said as he nudged her elbow off of her homework page. "Yuki, you're doing your homework wrong again."

"Gah! Zero! Oh no!" Yuki started awake. She looked down at the equations with dismay and back up at the lilac eyes gazing down at her.

"Look, it's too late for me to help you now. We'll do it in the morning," Zero said, shaking his head at some of the answers she had written down.

"Okay, good night Zero," Yuki smiled sleepily as she wandered toward the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Good night Yuki," Zero said as he headed to his bedroom. Yuki waved her hand as she closed the bathroom door.

Once in his room, Zero almost laughed aloud remembering that his adoptive sister had managed to get four as the answer to an equation asking for the square root of one. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror behind his door and half-heartedly ran his fingers through his silvery blonde hair before climbing into bed with a glare at his reflection. Zero was beginning to feel a familiar tightening in his throat but he stubbornly ignored it. He needed sleep if he was going to make it through a morning math session with Yuki tomorrow. He could deal with his other worries tomorrow night. He could wait. He had to wait.

…

There was a strange buzzing sound coming from Yuki's favorite stuffed animal. Yuki blinked down at the cuddly item with confusion, it had never made noises when she squeezed it before. Then she realized that the buzzing sound was coming from the table beside her bed.

"Oh!" Yuki tumbled out of bed and grabbed her robe as she dashed toward the bathroom. Her old yellow robe was only half on as she stumbled into the bathroom, struggling to reach her sleeve. She was met by a stern pair of eyes in the mirror as a fully dressed Zero stood brushing his teeth.

"Good morning!" Yuki smiled as she reached for the pink toothbrush dotted with tiny yellow flowers. Zero merely grunted in response and rinsed his mouth.

"Don't forget that we have to go over your math again," he said as he left the bathroom.

"I won't," Yuki answered, her smile drooping slightly.

…

"Okay Zero! I'm ready to finish my math now," Yuki announced as she took a bite of toast and dropped into a chair at the table.

"Okay, it looks like you made a mistake here and here. This is what you have to do," Zero leaned over Yuki's shoulder to point out her mistakes and froze. He was too close; he could smell the peachy scent of her shampoo. Zero clamped his mouth shut and all but ran around the table to sit across from Yuki instead. Letting a controlled breath out through his teeth, Zero continued to talk Yuki through her homework from a safer distance.

…Chapter End…

Author's Note: I know it was short, and I apologize for that. Once we get into the plot more and I have more time to write, the chapters will get longer! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight does not belong to me, I am only using the characters and universe for my plot.

Author's Note: Hello again, I have been rearranging parts of the story and revising quite a bit so there will definitely be some noticeable changes. I am sticking pretty close to my original plot idea, but there will be a few twists. I am sorry that the story looks a mess at the moment. I will be replacing and removing chapters as I continue to revise and re-write things. Thank you for sticking with me!

…Chapter Two…

"Hey Yuki." Yuki felt a poke against her side.

"Mmph, what?" Yuki mumbled as she propped herself up from her facedown position on her desk.

"Class is over now Yuki, you fell asleep again," a pair of light green eyes examined Yuki from the seat to her right.

"Oh, sorry Yori," Yuki yawned and began to pack away her school books.

"It's alright. At least you stayed awake for most of class today. And you don't have to go to supplementary classes tonight!" Yori smiled, tucking her short blonde hair behind her ear.

"How was your patrol last night?" Yori asked as they walked through the school building halls.

"Nothing really happened except the Day Class girls screaming about 'Idol-sempai' but I had a lot of homework again," Yuki stuck her tongue out at the books in her arms.

"I wondered if that was why you didn't come back to our room last night. Did you stay with your father again?" Yori asked.

"Yes, Headmaster Cross was so excited to have Zero and me there for breakfast that he burned the oatmeal and the eggs. So Zero and I made toast while he made a big mess in the kitchen," Yuki smiled at the thought of her absentminded adoptive father fluttering around the kitchen that morning.

"Well that was nice. I'm going to the library to study, do you want to come with me?" Yori said as she paused at the path leading from the school buildings to the Cross Academy library.

"Alright, I should get my homework started before the Night Class changeover anyway," Yuki said as she caught up to her friend.

…

"Okay, everybody stand back!" Yuki shouted as students pushed closer to the tall, wrought-iron gates leading to the Moon Dormitory where the Night Class students lived. The changeover between the two classes was always chaotic with Day Class students clamoring to catch glimpses of their mysterious counterparts.

Yuki sighed as she blew her whistle in warning to a cluster of girls edging closer still to the gate. It was true that the Night Class was made up of very beautiful students, and their brief appearances did leave behind an air of mystery. What none of the Day Class students knew though, was that the mystery of the Night Class was a darker one. They could not know that the glamorous students they fawned over every evening were vampires, it would cause mass panic. One of Headmaster Cross' quirks, out of many, was his belief that vampires and humans could coexist peacefully. Yuki agreed with her adoptive father, but she often wished her role in his plan was not so tiring.

"Hey! Stop pushing over there!" Yuki scolded as she dashed over to help a girl who had been knocked to her knees by several overzealous girls hoping for a better look at the Night Class. The girl looked up as Yuki reached her, but instead of thanking Yuki, she let out a shriek. Yuki winced as she turned to see the gate begin to swing open.

"Oh! Hey, watch out!" Yuki stumbled as several girls rushed forward to cry out the names of their adored Night Class students.

Just as they did every night, the Night Class followed their dark haired dorm leader, Kuran Kaname. His mahogany eyes flitted over the crush of students as he calmly strode along the path leading to the school buildings. His eyes landed on Yuki and he gave a small smile and a nod as he walked by. Yuki quickly nodded back, her face flushing as she turned to hold back a group of girls swooning from the attention of another Night Class boy.

"Aido! Idol-sempai!" they were screaming as the blonde and blue eyed boy winked and smiled in their direction.

"Hello ladies! Don't you all look sweet tonight!" Aido Hanabusa beamed at his personal band of fan girls. Yuki caught the flash or sharp teeth in his smile before it disappeared into a frown. A large hand had landed firmly on his shoulder and Aido turned to catch a disapproving look from his cousin, Kain Akatsuki. Kain sternly steered his flirt of a cousin away from the girls, the tall and fiery haired vampire was not one to be refused. Even hearing the cries of "Wild-sempai!" from his own admirers could not persuade him to pause.

His other companion also pointedly ignored her admirers. Souen Ruka did not pause to acknowledge a single offering of flowers or the tears streaming down the face of a snubbed Day Class boy. She simply tossed her light brown hair over shoulder and kept her brown eyes focused on the back of Kaname-sama's head and gracefully walked on at Kain's side.

Yuki hurriedly ushered the Day Class students away as the last of the Night Class entered the school buildings and returned a cheery wave from Takuma Ichijo who was waiting for a bored looking Toya Rima and a yawning Senri Shiki.

"Okay, they're gone now! Everyone go back to your dorms," Yuki called out and blew her whistle yet again.

After hustling along several stragglers, Yuki began her usual walk around the grounds. As she followed one of the paths around the school building, Yuki caught sight of a long shadow turning the corner ahead of her. Running to catch up, Yuki turned the corner and pulled out the Artemis Rod.

"Hey!" Yuki stopped in surprise.

"What are you doing Yuki?" Zero rolled his eyes as he took in her angry face.

"You were supposed to be helping me tonight! Where have you been?" Yuki demanded.

"Nowhere," Zero answered and grabbed her arm. He began to pull her along the path beside him as he cast glances around the shadowed grounds.

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" Yuki asked as she almost stumbled over a stick.

"To walk the grounds and do our job…" Zero turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. Yuki huffed a little and pulled her hand away.

"Well you're awfully high and mighty for not even showing up all the time!" Yuki gave him her fiercest glare but, from Zero's amused look, he wasn't even mildly terrified.

"Ugh, come on then," Yuki huffed as she began to stomp around him and toward the edge of the trees. Giving a cursory glance through the trees, Yuki turned to look across the grounds near the Moon Dorm. Distracted with trying to distinguish between shadows from the trees and possible students, she missed the protruding tree root and caught her foot on it.

"Oh!" she flung her arms out for balance as she pitched forward. Suddenly she caught her breath as an arm locked around her middle, jerking her fall to a halt.

"You should really watch where you are walking," Zero quietly spoke into her ear. Yuki said nothing as she gulped air as she looked down at the ground only a foot away from her nose. Zero pulled her to her feet with a smirk.

"Um, thank you Zero," Yuki whispered.

"Come on, we can check the front of the school and we should be done," Zero said.

…

Yuki sleepily wandered through the hallway to Chairman Cross's bathroom. Yawning, she clutched her towel and clothes to her chest as she pushed the door open. Flipping on the light, she blinked rapidly as she set her things down on the bench. Brushing her teeth, Yuki wondered what Zero could have been up to that made him late to help with the patrol again. Rinsing her mouth, Yuki shrugged and turned to start the shower just as Zero stalked into the bathroom.

"Oh, you're in here," he said looking a bit grouchy.

"I can wait for a minute if you need to brush your teeth," Yuki hedged, wishing she could already be in bed. Zero nodded and went to the sink. Watching, Yuki noticed his hands shook a little as he reached for the tap.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered shortly, his eyes not meeting hers.

"Are you sure? Zero," Yuki reached her hand out to him but he shrugged her away. His eyes flickered upward for just long enough for Yuki to see that his eyes were tinged with red.

…Chapter End…

Author's Note: What do you think so far? I know that the sequence is different, but the different timing was needed to keep the characters canon. Send me a review and let my know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, only the plot is mine.

Author's Note: I think the revision process is going fairly well thus far. Don't forget to tell me what you think at the end of the chapter! Thanks!

…Chapter Three…

"Zero? Are you alright?" Yuki looked at Zero's reflection with concern. Yuki stifled a sigh as she eyed his tense expression.

"You need blood, don't you? Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki asked. Zero did not answer; instead he continued to brush his teeth, a bit more aggressively than strictly necessary. He could sense that Yuki was still watching him though, with that sad and worried look on her face. She made him feel so guilty, like a monster, when she looked at him like that. How could he keep doing this to her? Why should she have to be a victim? He could see the tracery of her veins under her translucent skin and felt guilty for even contemplating taking her blood again.

Yuki shook her head and went to close and lock the bathroom door. Sometimes it was difficult being friends with a vampire.

"Come on, it's late," Yuki said as she pulled her hair into a pony tail and tugged her shirt collar away from her neck. Zero watched her with a sick feeling in his stomach. She looked too innocent to be preparing for such a horrifying experience. Even if he did have better control than he had had that terrible night, he couldn't imagine she enjoyed it.

"You're right, it's late. We should just go to sleep. You fell asleep in class again today," Zero argued. He knew she was tired and needed sleep. He would just try to keep the blood tablets down this time. There really was no need to bite Yuki tonight.

"Zero, do you need blood right now or not?" she asked, waiting almost impatiently for him to spoil her and damn himself.

"I can't Yuki, I shouldn't," he berated himself for the tremble in his voice, that weakness that always showed through when he was around Yuki. But he could feel his fangs elongating and his throat was beginning to ache with a painful burning sensation. He knew what he must look like to her, some kind of monster with blood-red eyes and sharp fangs.

Zero's eyes drank in that smooth, creamy white neck and could feel his fangs pressing against his bottom lip. He could practically hear her heartbeat even across the bathroom, and the sound was drowning out his own protests. She smelled so delicious and he could remember how amazingly soft her skin would be against his lips. Against his will, Zero found himself closing the distance between them.

Closing his eyes, Zero tried so hard to tell himself that he could wait one more day. One more day was not that long and then it would be Friday and she could sleep in the next morning to recover. But he was not expecting Yuki to grab hold of his shirt and pull him closer. Startled, Zero opened his eyes and realized that he was now standing very close to Yuki against the wall. The proximity to her neck was making him dizzy and he wanted so badly to drink from her.

"Zero, do what you need to do," Yuki tilted his head against her neck and his vision went red. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder before admitting that he did need blood, and he needed it badly. He wouldn't take much, he promised himself. Only enough to take the edge off his thirst and then he could wait until the weekend when she could rest more.

Zero could almost taste her already and his lips parted just enough to allow his fangs to brush against Yuki's skin. He felt her shiver at the light touch and she took a breath in anticipation before he put his mouth to her neck.

"Go on Zero," she encouraged him, her breath coming a bit faster than usual. Zero closed his eyes and finally let himself sink his fangs into her neck.

…

Yuki crawled into bed that night and yawned widely as she set her alarm clock for the next day. Feeling warm from her shower and sleepy from Zero taking blood, Yuki lazily recalled the scene from earlier. Zero was always reluctant to drink from her, and she had noticed the guilty look in his eyes every time once he was finished. But he was so careful that she did not understand his concern about the effect it would have on her. Zero never took enough to make her dizzy, only a little sleepy, and he was gentle about biting her. It was a stark contrast to the first time he had bitten her, and she knew that night haunted him every time she offered her neck to him. Tonight he had even pulled her in for a close hug before he disappeared into his room.

Perhaps he was feeling sorry for being short with her today? But Zero was grumpy every day and she was not unused to his indifferent manner. No, Yuki shook her head, Zero was indifferent every day and grumpy on the days when he knew he would need to ask for blood. Yuki cuddled her stuffed animal close and closed her eyes. Some day Zero was going to have to stop feeling so guilty for needing blood. She would find a way to show him that she really did not mind. Yuki liked knowing that she could do something to help her childhood friend.

After all, she had been watching out for him since he had come to be adopted by Headmaster Cross only a few years after herself. She had been there to comfort him when they were younger and now she could help him in this way. Yuki smiled and let sleep wash over her.

…

Zero lay in bed and stared up at his ceiling. At least the burning in his throat was gone and he would be able to help Yuki through her math homework yet again tomorrow night. Zero groaned as he imagined the blatantly obvious bandage Yuki would probably put on her neck tomorrow morning and decided that this year for her Christmas gift he was going to her something that would cover up the marks in a more subtle way. Turning on his side, Zero lay still and waited for sleep to come. Hopefully it would come sooner than later because he knew his thoughts would give him no rest if he let himself dwell on them much longer. A horseback ride would be good, Zero thought. Tomorrow he would take White Lily out for a ride and he could have some peace and quiet, especially since he knew Yuki was still terrified of the mean tempered white mare.

…Chapter End…

Author's Note: So let me know what you thought of this! I know this is a far cry from my original scene but I wanted things to progress more slowly. Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
